


CSS Experiments

by justasnake



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justasnake/pseuds/justasnake
Summary: This is not a story but a testing ground for CSS formatting experiments.
Comments: 1





	CSS Experiments

# Let's do some CSS

Appearances can give a hint of what lies beneath. Be warned, however, that the thing that lies beneath does not like to be looked at. What you think you know, that the world works in predictable, repeatable ways, is an unverifiable assertion. You need look no further than the parable of the chicken scientist: a chicken lived in a pen, where twice a day, every day, it heard footsteps, and then was fed. "Aha," thought the chicken, "I can infer and predict that footsteps mean I'll be fed." Then one day the footsteps came and cut off its head. So it is important, in the study of ghosts, and other paraphemonena to know that observations -- possibly the full scope of observable, measurable phenomena -- can be deceiving. 


End file.
